


The Melody to my Harmony

by kiyoyachi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindness, Car Accidents, Hospitals, M/M, whoa im sorry idk how to do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoyachi/pseuds/kiyoyachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama gets into a car accident, which leaves him completely blind. Hinata, feeling responsible, stays by his side as much as possible. Slowly but surely, Kageyama falls in love to the one thing that is keeping him from losing complete hope. The thing that got him out of bed and motivated him to continue living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I am not blind. However, I completed a large amount of research for this fic in order to try to create a fic that would be as accurate as possible. This is in no ways meant to offend anyone.

Black. Sometimes White. But mostly black.

That was what my world was. That’s what I saw – if you could even call it seeing.

The doctors told me that it wasn’t actually black-that’s just what my brain replaced my sight with. Soon it’d become normal to rely on my ears, touch, my other senses. I wasn’t feeling it yet. All I could feel was the complete emptiness.

How could this happen?

Why did this happen?

Hinata was with me apparently, on that dreadful night. Maybe that’s why he won’t leave me alone. He holds my hand in the hospital, he tells me funny stories about today’s volleyball practice and he helps me when I need help.

But he won’t –

He doesn’t –

He won’t talk about that night.

“Hinata?”

“Mmm.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because you’re my friend.”

“There has to be more.”

“No.”

“What happened?”

“What happened when?”

“Don’t play dumb. What happened when I got hit?”

“Nothing.”

That was our conversation one day, but what I gathered from my parent’s calmly talking to me, though with strain in their voices, as if they were holding back tears, was I got hit by a car.

The doctor’s say that my brain suffered trauma, and although most of my brain was fine, despite a concussion, my sight was gone.

They wouldn’t operate on my brain, to try to fix the section that had been damaged. They said it was too unsafe. That it wasn’t worth the risk of being brain dead. Sometimes, at night, I used to think, _‘I’d rather be dead than be blind’_. I never really meant it though.

Sometimes that conversation with Hinata goes slightly differently and I can hear him moving his other hand towards his face and he whispers something usually I’d be unable to hear.

“I should have walked with you. You wouldn’t be in the hospital.”

Either way, I was frustrated that no one was being completely straight with me about what happened. They told me that I didn’t want to know. Why were they telling me what I did and didn’t want to know? They didn’t know the complete emptiness I was feeling. The complete hopelessness of not getting any answers while your life was completely flipped around. If they just talked to me, told me, about what happened that night, maybe I’d be OK.

It didn’t take me too long to learn braille. Hinata helped me, quizzing me on everything. Hinata probably had a good idea of what each braille letter was, that’s how much he helped me. The doctor’s said even if it felt weird now over time I’d get used to it. Braille was pretty different than Japanese. Since it was created by the Western world. It sounded out every single sound, much like kana. I was never very good at English.

One of the first things they made me do was learn my name in braille. It was pretty early on, only a few days after I got out of the hospital. Hinata thought the idea of feeling your name was so cool. I couldn’t tell if he was saying that just to make me feel happy. Looking back maybe he really wasn’t faking the enthusiasm but at the time I took it as fake happiness – pity happiness. It aggravated me, I lashed out.

“It’s not cool.”

“Yes it is! Can I feel my name too?”

“You don’t need to. You don’t ever need to read braille.”

“I’ll learn it with you! You never know… I might go blind one day too.”

“Dumbass don’t joke about that. It’s not funny.”

“Sorry I was just tryi –,”

“Stop trying then.”

I’m hitting myself just thinking about that conversation. I was just so bitter and I didn’t mean to take it out on my friend. I didn’t want any pity – that was all. I knew he meant well, maybe he even was sincere, but it didn’t matter now. I got mad, and I shouldn’t have gotten mad and I never even apologized.

It’s been several months since then. I got back to school as quickly as I could, but I was failing. My grades weren’t amazing to begin with. Hinata eventually started coming over to my house every day, helping me by putting our work into the computer so I could hear it. He wasted his precious time to study for his tests by helping me narrowly pass. His grades were even worse than mine. Hinata had no reason to help me. He even gave up some volleyball practices that were dubbed “unimportant” to help me. He practically gave up his dream of going to nationals just so he could make things easier for me.

One of the first days back, I went to a volleyball practice. You’d think I know the way to the gym by heart, but I didn’t surprisingly. Hinata grabbed my arm at one point and slowly guided me to the gym. I didn’t like using the white cane at school. People ended up staring at me, whispering. Most of the time I could hear what they said, the words of pity and sadness. I was fed up with it. I could handle myself. I was getting more independent everyday as my touch and hearing grew better. I always welcomed Hinata’s help though. I told him he shouldn’t be helping me often, but I always accepted. His voice told me that he wouldn’t take no as an answer.

I shouldn’t have gone to that volleyball practice.

I sat down on a bench, Kiyoko and Yachi eventually sitting down next to me. We engaged in some small talk, before an eerie silence fell. Finally, the familiar squeaking of shoes came from the entrance.

“Kageyama!” Nishinoya yells. I didn’t have to see to know he had jumped up in the air, probably with the help of Tanaka who’d grab him and pull him up even higher. I’d seen them do that too many times before I lost my sight.  I heard the footsteps as my teammates, no my past teammates, ran towards me. They all talked at once and it was hard to hear one voice over the others. It was only when I head grunts and people stumbling when I head the familiar footsteps of Hinata.

“I’m here too!” Hinata yells, earning him a laugh from Daichi and Sugawara.

“Stop stealing my spotlight, asshole.” I bark out, only half-assed.

Someone slaps me on the back, causing me to flinch, and said with a joking tone, “You may still be uptight but glad to see you have a sense of humour.” From the voice I figured it was Tanaka.

“T-tanaka please be careful.” Asahi whispers from somewhere in the group.

“Nah, he can take it. He’s not that fragile anymore.” Hinata replies to him, which I was thankful for. I hadn’t said a word to him but somehow he knew what I was feeling. Yeah, it was still weird for me but I felt bad if people babied me every single second. I felt better when people treated me like they had before. The whole “having no sight” thing was a big enough change. I didn’t need people treating me differently to add on to it.

Coach Ukai walked in, barking at the others to get into their warm up, probably not realizing I was sitting on the bench. Takeda walked in shortly after, and after greeting Ukai, walked towards me. Or at least I think that’s how it went.

“Kageyama! You seem lively.”

“Uh, yes sir, I guess.” I had no idea what he meant by that.

Coach Ukai probably walked up next to Takeda because he was the next person to speak, “It’s already hard to get rid of our genius setter; not that Sugawara is any less of a player. You bring different things to the team, you have the talent while Sugawara has the personality.”

I wasn’t sure whether I should have taken offense to that. If it was Tsukishima who had said that I probably would have retorted angrily, but Hinata’s loud voice would have covered it with some silly response he came up with.

What came next was the reason why I shouldn’t have come. I knew volleyball like the back of my hand, it was a part of me. I knew the sounds, the smells, the touch and the sights. My mind flashed back to the practice before the accident, probably the last thing I remember other than walking home with Hinata. The last thing that my eyes would see before they were rendered completely useless. I felt wetness on my cheeks and that was when I realized I was crying.

A surprised squeak came from next to me, making me jump and quickly reach up to wipe my face. The surprise made me lose my concentration on _not_ crying. It was hard to keep up with the tears. I couldn’t take my hands away from my face.

I hoped that no one else saw.

“K-Kageyama…” Yachi stumbles, under her breath. “I-I’m sorry. What do I do?”

I wanted to say something but I didn’t know _what_ to say. No reply came out.

“I-I’m sorry. Do you need a tissue? I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to…,”

Finally: “It wasn’t your fault.” It was much too quiet but I think by some miracle Yachi understood what I said. Quiet and quick footsteps moving away from me, probably towards the bathroom, her bag or to Kiyoko.

This was a terrible idea.

Why did I even come?

Why did I convince myself Hinata was right?

Why did I think this would make things better?

It just made my life that much worse.

That night, when Hinata was hanging out at my house, I asked him to look up volleyball for the blind. I heard him shift weirdly in his seated position before his fingers started typing on the keys.

“I found something…” Hinata mutters, almost half in thought.

“Read it out loud.” I leaned back onto my hands, looking up at what I figured was the ceiling.

“New Sport – Volleyball for the blind in Japan,”

“It’s Japanese?”

“Shush, let me finish before you ask questions, stupidyama.”

“That was your worst pun yet.”

Hinata let out an annoyed grunt but that was his only reply. Instead he continued to read: “The origin of volleyball for the blind in Japan… In Japan, visually impaired people can play and enjoy volleyball for the blind as a… blah blah. Useless history stuff.”

“Skip to the rules or something.”

“I got it – and I thought I told you to be quiet.” I could hear Hinata gently scrolling down, probably quickly scanning to see if there was anything important.

My stomach tingled, and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders, not completely but somewhat. The stress of the volleyball practice from earlier today was slowly easing its way out of my muscles and my mind. If I could still play volleyball I’d be OK.

“OK I found the important stuff.” Hinata’s weight shifts again, making scratching noises against the pillows he was sitting on. “The court and the ball for volleyball for the blind are the same as those used for normal volleyball but the net is lower; 30 cm from the floor…,”

“Hey that makes it easier for you!”

“ _Hey! I can jump if you can’t remember in that rattled up brain of yours.”_

I laugh, this time a real laugh. The last time I laughed like that was before we were heading home with Hinata. We had stopped at Ukai’s store. Hinata bought himself ice cream and I bought myself a few pork buns.

_“Hey give me a bite of your pork bun!” Hinata demands, elbowing me in the side._

_“No way.” I reply, though it came out pretty muffled because my mouth was full of said pork bun._

_“But you bought three! You’re not gonna eat all of that!” Hinata complains, trying to make a pouty face. Instead, he managed to get his chin covered in ice cream. I blinked a little bit, trying to make sense of just_ how _Hinata managed to get so much of it all over his face. Suddenly my cheeks puffed out and I nearly dropped all of the pork buns on the ground, as I bent over and clutched my stomach. It took me a second to realize I was laughing._

_“What? What! What did I do?”_

_I lift one hand and point in the direction of his face, “I-Ice cream b-beard.”_

_Hinata’s face turns bright red, “You owe me a pork bun for not telling me!” He quickly wipes the ice cream off on his sleeves, causing me laugh even more._

_“You’re a terrible son. Your mom is gonna have to wash that.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Idiot, you got ice cream_ all over _your jacket.” This launched me into another laughing fit. Hinata kind of just stared at me until he himself started to laugh a little bit._

_It wasn’t until later when he said, “I’ve never seen you laugh like that.”_

“Hey are you listening or what?” Hinata pokes my side, and I shake my head.

“Repeat it please?”

Hinata lets out a joking irritated sigh. He was used to this from me. It was common occurrence when we were studying. You’d think he’d be the one to not stay focused but for some reason he was being incredibly disciplined when it came to teaching me.

“The ball is rolled on the floor. Teams consist of six players… three forward players that are totally blind and recognize the ball by its rolling sound. Three backcourt players are partially sighted. The team returns the ball for serving to the opposing team with three or less hits. Forward players can stop and put the ball down before hitting, but backcourt players cans only hit the ball. Since the playing zone is separated for totally blind and partially sighted, there is almost no danger of physical contact, blah, blah, totally blinds players can spike and block.”

“So… no setting?”

“I’m not sure… I’ll watch some videos at home and tell you what I saw.”

“Mmm.”

“Also… there are tournaments for this volleyball… So if you gave up on nationals you can still go, just not to sighted volleyball.”

“You haven’t given up?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well... it sounded like everyone was pretty… miserable.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Hinata laughs a bit, “That’s the first time you’ve read the mood better than I have.”

“I guess so.”

I nearly gave up the idea of ‘floor volleyball’ completely that night, but Hinata texting me about what the videos looked like made me want to play it. Or at least try it out. But the whole idea of playing volleyball _blind_ was way too weird for me. I never wanted to step onto a volleyball court again, if I couldn’t set. I was a setter. That was what I was good at. It was the best part about volleyball. The only time when you’re in almost _complete_ control.

I can’t do it.

A similar hopeless feeling came back to me… a lot. Some days I felt numb while other days I was close to breaking down. I was failing school, I couldn’t play volleyball and I couldn’t see a thing. I was listening to more music than I used to at abnormally loud volumes. The doctor’s told me I shouldn’t as it would damage my ears, and eventually I talked to my counsellor and they told me to repeat a grade.

I had no idea what I was going to with my future but at least my counsellor said repeating a grade because of health reasons wouldn’t affect me too much. They even talked about me leaving the school to study at home.

But why would I want to do that.

The only thing that kept me from staying in bed forever was the thought of Hinata’s voice, trying to make me laugh, and the images of Hinata that I still remembered. The one’s of his bright red hair and all though I’d never admit it I loved how cool he looked when he started to jump with his eyes open.

I guess you could say at this point I was living for Hinata.

I got out of bed for him.

I ate for him.

I lived because he gave me his life.

He sacrificed so he could live.

Fast-forward to graduation, I stayed home. I didn’t graduate. Neither did Hinata. I had told him that I would go but I didn’t.

Maybe if I had told myself that it was the last day of high school for the third years, and that I would likely never see them again, I’d have pushed myself to get out of bed.

I would have asked Sugawara for advice on how to be the best setter I could be.

Of course that was if I still had my sight, if the driver or I had been a little extra cautious that one night.

My parents had left me alone, as a test to see how well I could handle myself. They didn’t exactly put it that way but they did say they were going over to a friend’s house to celebrate their oldest child’s graduation.

It was the first time in months that I was completely alone and all I felt like doing was crawl under piles of blankets and no longer feel so numb to the world.

I woke up from my incredibly inconsistent sleep, which was disturbed by countless thoughts of frustration and the silent tears that I subconsciously shed. I only realized when I finally moved and felt the blankets and pillows that were damp.

I reached my hand out slowly, picking up my phone mostly to check the time, however the robotic voice informed me that I had several missed calls from a certain enthusiastic red head.

I didn’t realize what I was doing until my hand was at my ear and I heard the familiar buzzing from the phone. It only took a few seconds for Hinata to reply.

                “Kageyama!”

                That’s when I completely broke down. I tried so hard the whole day not to. I preferred the numbness to the stinging pain of feeling useless and unwanted.

                It was strange how powerful names were. If he had answered in any other way, I’m not sure I would have burst into tears. However his voice saying my name gave me some sort of… _grounding._ I felt more connected. I was here, I was living.

                “Kageyama? Are you ok? Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you crying?”

                “Shut up!”

                “I’m not critizing you idiot!”

                At this point I couldn’t even choke out a yes.

                “Are your parents’ home?”

                He took my frantic mumbling as no.

                “Even if they weren’t home I’d be rushing to your side ok? I was going to come over anyway. I’m going to hang up and I’ll be over there in a second ok?”

                I mumble something else, trying to tell him to wait for me so I could find enough resolve to finally form coherent sentences.

                Taking deep breaths, and pushing myself to a seated position I manage to find my voice.

                “Hinata, don’t hang up.”

                “What, but I thought you wanted me to come over.”

                “I do.”

                “I need to hang up to ride my bicycle.”

                “But I need you on the phone.”

                Hinata sighs and I hear the faint clacking of gears being put into place and finally the lift of the brake on his bicycle, it was so old that it squeaked whenever it was pushed up. “I’m coming.”

                There was quiet silence, and I could just barely hear the gears on Hinata’s bike turn. I still felt… alone. I needed him to talk to me, or at least some sort of sound. I needed to feel his presence, even if he wasn’t really there.

                “Hinata?”

                “Yeah?”

                “Can you sing to me?”

                “Wait-whoa-“, and then loud crash and skidding noises.

Of course my first fear was he got into a car accident.

“Hinata?”

There was no way he could leave me like this.

“Hinata?”

I wasn’t ready to be alone.

“Hinata!”

                “Kageyama?” A wave of relief rushed over my body.

                “I-I thought you were –,” I couldn’t finish my sentence, and Hinata quickly realized what I meant to say.

                “No way, idiot. I’d never get hurt the same way you did! Anyway, you need me right?”

                “…Yeah…”

                “I just lost balance on my bike, sorry for scaring you.” Hinata tries to laugh away my anxieties, probably trying to laugh away his own tensions. “So you wanted me to sing to you right?”

                “Yeah…”

                “Ok… Hmmm, like a lullaby?”

                “Just something.”

                “Ok. I got one.” Hinata’s gears start turning again, slowly at first but they gained speed pretty quickly.

                _Go to sleep, go to sleep._

                It was the first time in my life when I was so confused and so unsure of everything.

                _You are a good boy, go to sleep._

Hinata was _always_ there for me. Even now he was coming to my rescue.

_Where did your nanny go…?_

He was singing to me, and his voice was beautiful.

_She crossed a mountain and went to her village._

                A soft mellow tone, a sharp contrast to his usual cheery and loud voice.

                _What souvenir did you get from her village?_

And it was a completely new side of him, and it made me love him even more.

                _A small drum and a flute._

                He was always there.

                He was always able to calm me down.

                He tried so hard to get me to go to school, to pass my classes. So much so that he ended up failing this grade as well. Hinata had no excuse for that though. He got called into the counselor’s office almost every day at the end of the year. He always made the point to try to make me laugh when he was near, to make me smile. Hinata tried to shine bright enough that I could see it, even without my sight. I could feel the heat coming from him.

                And I realized that I really did love him.

                “Hinata?”

                Hinata pauses mid-song, but his gears kept turning. A familiar click-clack that soon disappeared into the background.

                “Are you almost here?”

                “Yeah.” A pause. “Why?”

                “I have something important to tell you.”

                “Alright, I better hurry then!”

                And then he starts the song over again, a comforting and repeating melody.


	2. Yours & Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel, basically to the past chapter. Answering some questions that were left open ended in the last chapter.

I made the mistake of not getting out of bed. Hinata’s singing had lulled me into an in-between state of being awake and asleep. A calming in-between that let the tension in my head release and all of my muscles relax. It was the most relaxed I had been in a long time – probably since I was in junior-high. Way before the conflicts – when I had first started out volleyball. At that point I knew I had to be in control of everything, that I had no time to be unprepared and not skilled enough for the life I had planned.

                I never really had to worry about the skilled part. I was called a prodigy at a young age but of course those dreams were destroyed – disconnected – just as my eyes had been.

                I didn’t hear what Hinata was saying anymore – my hand had let the phone drop. It was going to be a pain to find later but at the moment I was free of that stress. For once, I felt OK.

                I didn’t hear the front door open. I didn’t hear the soft yet rushed footsteps that made their way towards my room.

                “Kageyama?”

                I didn’t respond.

                There was a pause and I could feel Hinata’s warm breath on my cheek. There was the soft sound of rushing air, probably meaning that Hinata was taking a deep breath in.

                “Tobio?”

                Blood rushed to my face.

                “Hey, Tobio?” Hinata’s hand touched my shoulder. That was when I finally rolled over and looked straight up.

                “I’m OK.”

                “You’re OK?”

                “I’m OK.” I push myself up into a seated position and try to face in the general direction of Hinata. “I need to tell you something.”

                “OK. Hit me.”

                Deep breath.

                “I…”

                Another deep breath. Heart pumping.

                “…love you.”

                There was a long quiet silence between us. I didn’t even consider the possibility that Hinata might reject me. I just needed to say those words. I needed to say them out loud. I needed to hear them.

                Hinata’s forehead touches mine. “Are you sure you feel OK”

                “Yeah.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yes.”

                Another long pause. I started to get worried. Maybe this was a bad idea. There was no way to get around it though. Those words… I needed to say them. I was so sure of them. I was so sure of the quick fluttering in my heart and the butterflies in my stomach and the undeniable calmness he made me feel.

                “I’m looking at you in the eyes right now, OK?” Hinata whispers. His breath was warm and smelled like chocolate. Probably from ice cream.

                “OK.”

                “OK. I’m leaning forward a bit more.”

                “OK.”

                “And now I’m going to kiss you, OK?”

                “OK.”

                And then he kissed me.

                And all was right with the world.

                It was midnight. 12:13, according to be robotic side kick, when I asked Hinata about the car crash.

                He didn’t say much, before grabbing my hand and putting his head on my shoulder. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

                I didn’t reply. From his voice I could tell he wanted to say more.

                “I owe it to you though… Just please, don’t hate me.”

                I searched for his lips with my hands, and when I finally located them (After noting their incredibly softness) put mine against his. “I don’t think I could ever hate you.”           

                Hinata stayed quiet for a long time. My shoulder was wet from his silent tears but he eventually spoke.

                “We were walking home together…” Hinata starts…

_Hinata was walking alongside his bike, holding a pork bun in one hand. I walked next to him. When we made it to the fork where I went left and he went right, we said our good byes. I started to turn away from him when he grabbed my shirt._

_“What?”_

_“Can you walk me home?”_

_“Why?”_

_“I’ll buy you a pork bun. You can ride my bike home, if you want. I just… I want you to walk me home.”_

_I still wasn’t very keen on it but the idea of getting food for such a simple task drove my motivation. The walk was quiet, the moon was full and all the stars were visible. The lights in most of the houses were out and the occasional lamp post lid the way._

_“I never realized it was so dark on the way to your house…”I noted._

_Hinata nods, “Yeah…”_

_The conversation didn’t sound strained. We enjoyed the quiet silence between us far too much to ruin it with small talk._

_We walked to the corner house. The name plate on the outside wall displaying the name: Hinata._

_“_ And _we are here.” Hinata grins, directly at me. That shining boy would be covered in wrinkles from all the smiling he did. He unlocked the gate and turned back to face me. “You can take my bike. Sorry, it’s really late …”_

_“That’s OK. I’ll walk.”_

_“No, take my bike. It’s way too late to walk home.”_

_“Really, I’m OK.”_

_“What?” Hinata leans towards him, “Can you not ride a bike?”_

_I looked away, face turning red. I wasn’t sure if it was from Hinata’s mischievous smile or from the embarrassment I felt._

_“You_ can’t _can you! I knew it!”_

_“Well, I used to. When I was a kid …,”_

_“How can you forget how to ride a bike?”_

_“I’m not sure.”_

_“Come on, no way! I’m going to teach you how to ride your bike!”_

_“Shoyou, it’s really late…” I shocked myself when I used Hinata’s name. Clearly Hinata didn’t mind though. He was already gesturing to me to cover and sit on the bike._

_“It’s_ super _easy! I’m teaching Natsu how to ride her bike right now anyway…”_

 _“Shoyou, I can’t…” I paused. “Do we have to do this_ right now?”

_“No better time than the present! Come on get on the bike!”_

_At this point I knew there was no point in disagreeing with him. I awkwardly swung my leg over and sat down on the bicycle seat._

_“Ok, so you know the basics of pedling and all that right?”_

_“I think so…”_

_Hinata laughs, “It’s so rare seeing the King unable to do something.”_

_“Told you not-“_

_“’-not to call you that’. I know. Now come on, we’re going to start slowly, start pedaling down the hill OK?”_

_“Pedaling down a slope doesn’t seem like the best place to start learni-“_

_Hinata quickly yelled, “1”_

_“Shoyou, stop.”_

_“2”_

_“Shoyou, please!”_

                _“3!”_

_“Shoyou, no!”_

_I searched for the brakes on the bike. Of course, Hinata’s bike didn’t have any. It was one of those bikes that makes you pedal backwards to break. I didn’t realize this soon enough. I lose balance quickly and fell off the bike._

                _Hinata was running down the hill and he just nearly made it to me. I was pushing myself off the ground. The only pain I had was a scraped knee and elbow._

_“I told you this was a bad idea!” I yell, my hands on my knees as I tried to take deep breaths to stable my heart beat._

_“There’s no real danger in trying new things, Tobio!” A pause. “I love you, Tobio! That makes things OK right?”_

_And then my vision was gone._

                “A car hit you… The driver was drunk… And it was dark… And our uniform is black… And they couldn’t have seen you even if they weren’t drunk. I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry... I’m so sorry…”

                Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Slowly, I processed the story that Hinata just told me. The story that I had forgotten. The one I had longed to hear for so long. Yet only one thing stuck out to me.

                I slowly started to laugh, which was strange, because here Hinata was crying on his shoulder. “And… And here I thought I was the first one to confess.”

                Hinata’s choked sobs, stopped.

                I kept laughing. Hinata lifted his head off my shoulder.

                “You’re… really OK with this?”

                “Yeah…”

                “You don’t hate me?”

                “I told you. I could never hate you.”

                “That’s good.”

                “Honestly, I’m feeling great.”

                “What?”

                “I have everything I need.”

                “You’re blind.”

                “Yes. But I have your heart. And you have mine.”


End file.
